


Просто протяни руку

by Eladar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Она зовет его Беном в своих мыслях, будто это может хоть как-то помочь.





	Просто протяни руку

Сначала была ненависть. 

Разъедающая, кислая, жгучая ненависть. Страшное чувство, когда не умеешь его контролировать. Рей выплёскивает свою ненависть сначала ему в лицо, а потом — в стенку каменной хижины. Рей ненавидит, у Рей разрывается сердце от того, как сильно она ненавидит Кайло Рена. 

Она не понимает, почему может его видеть. Она не понимает, почему он видит её — и почему, чёрт возьми, не ненавидит. Он говорит: «Не пытайся, это тебя убьёт». Он говорит это так, будто не хочет её смерти. 

Время идёт рывками. Ненависть угасает, как подкрученный фитиль лампы. Теперь она видит не Кайло, нет. Она видит Бена Соло и она хочет его спасти. Спасти? Нет, постойте. Не совсем так. Она хочет спасти Бена Соло, а вот Кайло Рен должен умереть. Должен угаснуть, как угасла её ненависть. Уйти туда, откуда не вернётся. Для этого надо... Рей не знает чётко, что именно надо, но где-то внутри интуиция подсказывает: им нужно поговорить. Нет, не так, как они делают это сейчас. 

Поговорить _лично_. 

Рей отчего-то уверена, что это всё изменит. Она уверена настолько, что видит ужас в глазах Люка, когда тот осознает эту её уверенность. Он думает, что это в корне не так. Рей думает, что и мастера могут ошибаться. 

Его пальцы. Его глаза. Его шрам, который — Рей это знает, она видела — тянется к области сердца. Он так близко, что Рей вдруг теряется, глядя в чёрные зрачки, протягивая свою руку навстречу руке Кайло. Бена, поправляется она мысленно. Её пальцы касаются пальцев Бена. 

Это очень странно и очень интимно. Она знает, что он в миллионах парсеках от этого Богом забытого места. Она знает, что... 

Люк появляется неожиданно и рушит то хрупкое, что на миг повисает между ней и Беном. Рей готова его ударить; фитиль её ненависти вдруг на мгновение вспыхивает, тут же возвращаясь обратно, когда Люк медленно опускается на мокрые ступени. Какая же несуразица! Из-за недопонимания Бен стал Кайло Реном, запустив весь этот страшный механизм. Рей неожиданно понимает, что, возможно, Люк не так уж и мудр, а Бен... Бен не так уж и однозначен. Она зовет его Беном в своих мыслях, будто это может хоть как-то помочь. 

Чуи ничего не говорит, когда она сообщает ему о своём плане. Он скучает по Хану, а Рей отгоняет мысли о том, что она летит к убийце собственного отца. Внутри — странное спокойствие, потому что она знает: она всё делает правильно. Так и надо. И ничего, что запястья скованы наручниками, а сайбер — за поясом у Кайло. Да, сейчас он Кайло — но так и надо, они ведь окружены неприятелем. Так и надо, успокаивает себя Рей, когда медленно плывёт к Сноуку. Так надо, сжимает зубы она, когда тело пронизывают злые потоки чужой силы. 

Она даже не удивляется, когда Кайло — Бен — убивает Сноука вместо того, чтобы убить её. Лишь торжество и какая-то детская радость разливаются по телу: _получилось!_ Их взгляды пересекаются, и, будто нарочно, с потолка сыплются искры. 

Они сражаются вместе. Плечом к плечу. Их движения слажены настолько, что со стороны может показаться, будто они репетировали. Она чувствует его; его пульс эхом отдаётся ударами её сердца, его вдохи — это её выдохи. Мельком проскальзывает мысль: видел бы их Люк. Рей измучена, левую ногу сводит судорога, но вдохновение придаёт сил — как и сражающийся в нескольких метрах Бен. 

Они на одной стороне, думает Рей, уворачиваясь от светового меча противника. На Светлой стороне. 

А потом Бен смотрит на трон Сноука так, что Рей вздрагивает. В его глазах по-прежнему горит огонь, но теперь он больше похож на жажду. Он переводит взгляд на Рей, и она буквально читает на его лице то, что надеялась больше не увидеть. Он предлагает ей власть — по-настоящему предлагает, он хочет разделить её с ней, с Рей. Они будут править вместе — Рей и Бен, но проблема в том, что сейчас напротив неё стоит Кайло. 

Протяни руку, Рей. Ты важна для него. Он _видит_ тебя. Он примет тебя. И не бросит, как это сделали твои собственные родители. Протяни руку, Рей. 

Это ведь так просто. 

Именно поэтому Рей понимает, что не поступит так никогда.


End file.
